kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ5NES transcript
Transcript of the NES version of KQ5. See also KQ5 transcript (for the original floppy version), and KQ5CD transcript. Narrator King Graham, heavy of heart, searches far and wide for his beloved fam-ily who've been stolen by an evil wizard. The magic amulet begins to glow softly as Graham slips it over his head. He then carefully tucks the amulet into the front of his tunic, hiding it from sight. The thick cloak warms Graham's cold and shivering body bringing him new strength. Graham finds the leg of lamb a bit tough, but tasty enough. Filling up quickly, he saves the other half for later. Feeling a bit hungry, Graham finishes off the other half of the leg of lamb. Talking to yourself again, Graham? Crispin's House Nestled among the trees of the forest sits the wizard Crispin's worn, but cozy, cottage. A small wooden bridge crosses the pond below crispin's house. An unusual ornament decorates Crispin's front yard. Crispin being a wizard, it must have some magical signifigance which Graham could never understand. Thick-paned windows adorn the small house. It is difficult to see through them. A tiny pond adds charm to Crispin's forested home. The cool pond water quenches Graham's thirst. Graham attempts to open Crispin's door but finds it locked securely with a heavy padlock. Outside Dark Forest The sign seems self-explanatory enough: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! Beyond the warning sign, the gnarled trees seem to close in, entangling and confusing all who dare enter here. An old, hollow log lies in the a small clearing before the gloomy forest. The old log doesn't look interesting enough to bother with. The entrance to the elves' tunnel is left exposed. Weeping Willow/Pond of tears To the north, Graham can see the gnarly edge of a deep, dark forest. A lovely little pond surrounds the base of a beautiful weeping willow tree. There is a small pond near the edge of a dark forest. A graceful weeping willow tree grows beside a small pond created from... her tears? In her branch-like arms she clutches a beautiful harp as a child would a cherished toy. It won't help the willow tree. A beautiful harp lies on the ground near the small pond. Bending down, Graham picks the harp up off the ground and takes it with him. Path to Mountains/Snake The snake looks at Graham with cold eyes, but doesn't answer. A large, venomous snake blocks Graham's passage to the east. A worn dirt path wanders through a thick wood alive with the sound of many creatures. Between the trees, to the east, Graham can see the outline of a great mountain range. Frightened by the noisy tambourine, the snake reluctantly slithers away. Outside Town A wild river tumbles down from the eastern mountains and flows swiftly below the small town. The quaint little town nestles at the base of a great snowcapped mountain range which rises sharply to the east. The door is securely locked with a heavy padlock and can never be opened. A small tributary of the larger river powers an old waterwheel as it flows through the town. Outside Bakehouse The cold river courses swiftly by the town bakehouse. With a fine view of the rushing river, the bakehouse sits a bit out of town along an old, rutted road. The bakehouse door beckons to all hungry travelers. A scroungy cat catches a large, grey rat in its wicked claws. Inside Bakehouse Mmmmmmm. The wonderful smells of the bakehouse set Graham's stomach to rumbling and his mouth to watering. Graham can see the bakehouse kitchen through the partially-open Dutch door. The Baker brothers seem to have a pet; a large, mangy cat. Delicious, mouthwatering custard pies lining the countertop attract Graham's eyes... and nose! The baker, a large, sturdy fellow, waits for customers behind a pie-covered counter. In the kitchen of the bakehouse, Graham can see another big, burly man doing the day's baking. The cat doesn't appear to like Graham, much less answer him. The cat doesn't look too friendly. Graham would love to buy a pie if he could. The baker bides his time behind the counter while Graham looks hungrily at all the delicious wares. The kitchen is off-limits to customers. Besides, Graham would only be in the way. Only employees are allowed in the kitchen. The baker's brother is too busy to chat with Graham. Graham waits to further bother the baker until a decision for purchase has been made. The baker wouldn't be interested in that. North Inn Outside Just off a rutted dirt road, a country inn overlooks the picturesque rushing river. This is the side entrance of the country inn. An, old, uninteresting barn is located behind the country inn. A large haystack dominates the area in front of the barn. Weary travelers can enter through the inn's front door. The brisk river rushes swiftly by the quaint country inn. The door is securely locked with a heavy padlock and can never be opened. Carefully, Graham searches through the haystack but doesn't see anything of importance. Graham pushes on the door, but to no avail. The door is securely locked. Graham hears the turn of the latch as he leaves the inn's kitchen. Someone has locked the door again! It appears as if the door has been relocked. Graham watches with surprise as a contingent of ants marches and begins to swarm through it. North Inn Bar Huddled over the bar, Graham notices two rough-looking men deep in a serious conversation. Since they're talking in such low tones Graham can't quite hear what they're saying. The country inn's tavern looks a bit shabby and run-down. At the bar, Graham notices two men. Through an open doorway, Graham can see part of the inn's dining room. North Inn Cellar In the corner of the cellar, Graham notices a large rathole. Graham has unceremoniously found himself in the country inn's dusty, dirty cellar. Struggle as he might, Graham cannot escape his bonds. A small set of rickety, wooden stairs lead up to the cellar door. Lying in a heap on the cold, stone floor, Graham sees the rope that once help him captive. Graham stoops down and picks up the sturdy rope from the stone floor. Graham pushes on the door, but to no avail. The door is securely locked. Using the cobbler's hammer Graham pounds on the padlock until it breaks apart. North Inn Kitchen Graham looks around the inn's kitchen and finds it rather sparse and untidy. At the back of the room, Graham spies a large kitchen cupboard. Inside the cupboard, Graham sees a large, juicy leg of lamb. Reaching into the open cupboard, Graham pulls out the savory leg of lamb. There is nothing else of interest inside the cupboard. The sound of several men talking and laughing float through this door. It appears that this door leads to the outside. Graham unlocks the kitchen door before going outside. Bee Tree The cold river flows swiftly by an old, dead tree. In the distance to the north, Graham can see a large anthill. A swarm of bees buzz around a hole in a rotted old tree. Graham notices a large stick lying on the ground near the old tree. A large bear seems to be mighty interested in the honey inside the old tree. The bear is too intent on the honey to listen to Graham. Graham should be very careful around a big old bear! That wouldn't affect a bear. It appears the bees have a hive inside the hole of the old dead tree. Graham has already taken a honeycomb. It wouldn't be wise to antagonize the now-friendly bees. Gnome's House An old grandfather gnome sits contentedly in his rocking chair. He watches his grandson at play. In front of his house, a young gnome happily plays with an exquisite marionette. Utilizing fallen logs, a gnome has built himself a little forest home. One small, shuttered window fronts the gnome house. The shuttered window is closed tight. The entrance to the small house is through a crudely-constructed door. Graham has not been invited into the gnomes' home. Graham tries to open the small door but finds it locked. In the distance to the north, Graham can see a lovely willow tree surrounded by a small pond. Graham attempts to speak to the young gnome but the boy seems to be very shy and doesn't answer. The old gnome seems to ignore Graham. The young gnome is more interested in his marionette than in Graham. Prince Crossroads Upon a fallen log sits a dashing young prince who looks very sad and confused. Despite his own troubles. Graham feels sorry for the young man who obviously has troubles of his own. Anthill A covered wagon can be seen in the distance to the north. A colony of large ants parade up and down a huge anthill built amid some scrubby bushes. The ants are too busy to engage in conversation with Graham. The ants don't seem to take kindly to uninvited trespassing. A mangy old dog digs playfully at the huge anthill while the poor ants scurry frantically around. The dog doesn't pay any attention to Graham. The dog doesn't seem to be a friendly sort at all! Gypsy Camp Graham notices a grassy clearing at the edge of the woods. A Gypsy wagon is encamped here at the edge of the woods. On the side of the wagon, the words Fortune Teller have been printed. Within the Gypsy encampment, Graham notices a dark, burly man who keeps a suspicious eye on him and Cedric. A Gypsy wagon is encamped here at the edge of the woods. On the side of the wagon, the words Fortune Teller have been painted. A tambourine lies on the ground near the abandoned Gypsy encampment. Within the Gypsy encampment, Graham notices a dark, burly man who keeps a suspicious eye on him and Cedric. The burly man keeps a watchful eye on Graham and Cedric. A tambourine lies on the ground near the abandoned Gypsy encampment. Town Square Nearly hidden at the beginning of the street sits a small shoeshop. A prosperous-looking tailorshop occupies the town's main corner. A cute toyshop fronts the town's cobblestone street. Graham notices an old wooden barrel outside the toyshop. Inside the old barrel, Graham notices an old fish. The inside of the barrel is empty. Graham notices a shiny silver coin lying forgotten on the street. Bending down, Graham quickly retrieves the silver coin from the street. The town is busy with people going about their daily chores. Quaint houses and cute shops line the town's main cobblestoned street. Blocking an alleyway, a frustrated man fixes a broken wheel on his wagon. A broken wagon blocks access to a smaller side street. The man is too engrossed in his work to notice Graham. The man is too busy to spend much time talking to Graham. The people are too busy to spend much time talking to Graham. The people are too caught up in their own business to pay attention to Graham. Shoeshop Business doesn't seem to be so good for the shoemaker and his wife. There isn't one pair of shoes for sale, and the old couple look worn out. The shoemaker's wife, looking haggered and worn, tiredly stitches away at a large piece of shoe leather. The old shoemaker, eyes squinted from years of making shoes, drives tiny nails into a shoe sole with a small cobbler's hammer. So as not to upset the poor woman further, Graham politely decides not to question her again. The old shoemaker wearily hammers tiny nails in a shoe sole. He doesn't even seem to notice Graham. The poor woman has enough troubles of her own without worrying about Graham's. The shoemaker isn't even paying any attention to Graham. The old woman isn't interested in that. Toyshop A child's wonderland of toys fills this cute little toyshop. Apparently the toymaker's son, working in the back room, is learning the toy business from his father. The back door is for employees only. Hanging on a side wall, Graham notices a strong little sled. The little sled has captured Graham's interest. The plump old toymaker who seems a jolly sort, carefully mends a toy while sitting comfortably behind the counter. The old toymaker gives Graham the courtesy to look around the shop without pestering him. Not wanting to bother the toymaker again, Graham instead looks around the toyshop. A pretty little girl, who must be the toymaker's granddaughter, plays with a doll while grandfather looks on. The little girl seems happy enough playing with the doll. She needs nothing more. Tailorshop The busy tailorshop bustles with activity as Graham looks around with interest at all the tailor's wares. At the back of the shop, Graham notices a dressing room in which a finicky customer tries on, and rudely rejects, many items of fine clothing. In the corner of the shop, draped casually over a tailor's form, Graham sees a thick, fur-lined cloak. The tailor, an aristocratic-looking man, attends solicitously to Graham as he looks at the wares in the tailorshop. Not wishing to be put through another speech about fine shirts and trousers, Graham wisely keeps his mouth shut. Being a good businessman, the solicitous tailor would love to sell something to Graham. The tailor wouldn't find that suitable for his business. An employee of the tailor's, a friendly good-looking young man, caters helplessly to a disagreeable customer in the back dressing room. The young man is too busy with another customer to be bothered by Graham. The tailor hopes that Graham will be happy with his newly-purchased cloak. Having lost all interest in Graham, the tailor now attends to other business. Brushland The scraggly bushes of the brushland taper off to dry, sandy desert as far as the eye can see to the west. In the distance to the north, rocky cliffs loom like sentinels across the barren desert. Desert Cliffs A sandstone cliff rises straight up a desert plateau high above Graham. Sheer sandstone cliffs rise straight up from the desert floor forming a plateau at the top. Endless Desert The scorching sun burns down on the dry desert as Graham struggles through hot sand. He looks around, but all he can see is... more desert! The hot sun and choking sands are taking their toll on Graham. He must drink... soon! Cliff Oasis A small oasis has formed near the rock. Graham finds the unusal shape of the rock at the cliff base interesting. The facade of a magnificent temple has been carved into the sandstone cliffs by some unknown ancient civilization. Ah! The cool water felt wonderful on Graham's parched lips and his body now feels rejuvenated. From across the desert sands, Graham can hear the sound of approaching hoofbeats. Sheer sandstone cliffs rise straight up from the desert floor forming a plateau at the top. Grham has had all the water he wants for now. Desert Temple Built into the sandstone cliffs, an ancient temple towers above Graham as he surveys its ornately carved columns and friezes. Stone statues of Pegasus guard the old, crumbling temple. Looming before him, the huge temple door beckons tantalizingly to Graham. Graham examines the statue carefully but doesn't see anything interesting. The temple door won't open. Perhaps there's something missing.... Oh no, the staff broke! Whew! That was close. The staff lies in several broken pieces on the temple steps. Inside Temple The exit door is about to close! Treasure! Treasure piled everywhere! The sparkling brilliance of it overwhelms Graham as he peers around the temple's interior. A lone gold coin, somehow separated from the rest of the treasure lies on the floor near the door. Slowly, the door creaks shut as Graham surveys the interior of the temple. Near the door sits an old, tarnished brass bottle. Oh, my! Look at all this treasure! Oasis The hot, dry desert seems to forever in all directions. But helpfully, a spring wells up here, creating a cool spot in which to gather new resources. A lush bit of green in this desolate desert! A pool of cool water! Oh, what a welcoming sight! Ah! The cool water felt wonderful on Graham's parched lips and his body now feels rejuvenated. Skeleton Oh, oh! A picked-clean and sun-bleached skeleton of a man lies in the sand of the hot, dry desert. What happened? Who can say... but it makes Graham uneasy nevertheless. An old shoe lies, forgotten, near the poor man's skeleton. The scorching sun burns down on the dry desert as Graham struggles through the hot sand. He looks around, but all he can see is... more desert! Graham can't do much to help the poor man now... and vice versa! Dark Forest Misc. To Graham's great relief, it appears that the witch's magic has been stopped by the amulet he wears, just as Madame Mushka claimed it would. Of all ugly hags Graham has seen in his life, THIS is by far the ugliest! Even though the old witch is now powerless to inflict her evil magic on Graham, Graham also finds himself powerless to do anything about her! It seems to Graham that there are an unusual amount of toads in this forest. These toads look to repulsive to catch! The ugly old hag mumbles and mutters to herself but refuses to indulge in any further conversation with Graham. Dark Forest Entrance Path Ensarling roots, creeping vines, decaying logs, and twisted, gnarled trees... the close feeling of the gloomy forest quickly overwhelms Graham. Numerous roots, rocks and ruts choke the narrow forest path which branches either to the right or to the left. Outside Witch House A crude, misshapen structure, which seems to be some sort of house, sits forlornly in the center of a hot, deep crevasse. A small door fronts the odd structure. A grotesque bridge crosses the hot crevasse where a path continues to the front door of the odd little house. Through the gloom of the forest, Graham can barely make out a small, house-like form. Spewing hot steam and flames, a deep crevasse surrounds the strange little house. Witch's House The old witch's house has been crudely fashioned from an old tree trunk and salvaged stone. It has a cold, creepy feeling to it and Graham would just as soon leave. Graham spies a crude drawer built into the trunk of a tree which is poking awkwardly through the house. There is a leather pouch inside the drawer. Graham takes three beautiful emeralds from it. There is nothing else inside the drawer. Graham sees an intricate trunk tucked under a large crack in the wall which seems to serve as a window. Inside the trunk, Graham finds an interesting little spinning wheel. The trunk is empty. An interesting incense burner hangs from a protruding tree branch. Occasionally, from within it, a tiny glint winks. An interesting incense burner hangs from a protruding tree branch. What's this? Why, it's a little key. The incense burner is now empty. Dark Forest Lost Path The dark forest seems to close in on Graham as he makes his tentative way through it. Through the gloom of the forest, Graham can barely make out a small, house-like form. A root-rutted path stumbles its way east, west, and north through the dark and gloomy forest. Dark Forest Footpath East The rocky, rutted footpath staggers its way through the oppressive forest to the north or to the west. The pervasive gloom of the forest settles around Graham like a tight, suffocating blanket. All around he can hear the eerie sounds of strange creatures. Dark Forest Path West Unseen eyes seem to watch Graham as he stumbles confusedly through the thick maze of the gloomy forest. A path, tangled with roots and vines, leads to the north and east through the dense foliage of the dark forest. Heart Tree A crude little door built into the trunk of a large, twisted tree catches Graham's attention. Graham tugs at the door in the tree but finds it securely locked. A little golden heart has been placed inside the crude door of the twisted old tree. Reaching a hand into the open door of the tree, Graham extracts the little golden heart. Inside Witch House There is a leather pouch inside the drawer. Graham takes three beautiful emeralds from it. Inside the trunk, Graham finds an interesting little spinning wheel. Elf/Rocky Path A large rock blocks further passage to the west. From here, the narrow rocky path leads either east or south through the gloomy forest. Strange plants and animals inhabit this dark and dreary place while thin rays of sunlight barely break the surface of the forest's thick foliage. Squeezing the honeycomb as hard as he can, Graham causes the honey to drip out of it onto the ground creating a little puddle of honey at his feet. Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax. Peering curiously at him through the heavy foliage of the dark forest, Graham notices several pairs of bright, blinking eyes. Graham can SEE the eyes, but he can't quite reach them. Squeezing the honeycomb as hard as he can, Graham causes the honey to drip out of it onto the ground creating a little puddle of honey at his feet. Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax. Oh! Just missed him! Dark Forest Secret Exit Graham has entered a secluded clearing in a quitter, more pleasant, area of the dark forest. A small hole burrows in at the base of an immense tree. Elf Cave The huge underground cavern seems to be a work area for a community of elves who seem to have abandoned it. Graham can see no sign of the little elves previously working in the cavern's far reaches. A long wooden ladder reaches up toward the entrance to an underground tunnel. A lower hole leads into a second underground tunnel. The elves have left and taken everything with them. Bandit Camp The campfire all but forgotten, has been reduced to a pile of glowing embers. Graham looks into the dying campfire but sees only glowing coals. A large clay jar full of water stands by the campfire. Two tents sit silently in the desert apparently deserted for the moment. There doesn't seem to be any activity going on within the smaller tent. There is no time for talking! Overhearing loud music and laughter from within the larger tent, Graham guesses the bandits must be celebrating their latest plunder. With disgust, Graham looks at a bandit lying face down in the desert sand... Graham searches the bandit but doesn't find anything of importance. The bandits' horses rest in the desert sun while their unsavory owners revel within the large tent. Disturbing the horses would be very unwise at this time. Small Tent Assorted odds and ends clutter the inside of this small tent. Snoring loudly upon a beautiful carpet, Graham spies a sleeping bandit. A long staff, at the back of the tent, catches Graham's interest. Graham should avoid the bandit at all costs! Taking care to be very quiet, Graham reaches out and takes the staff into his possession. Mountain Path A few hours later... A narrow, treacherous path skirts the steep mountainside as it winds its way upward. Graham can see pockets of snow tucked along the path and upon the nearby ledges. Sheer, vertical cliffs plummet dizzyingly downward from the edge of a frozen path. Graham begins to shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. The thick cloak warms Graham's cold and shivering body bringing him new strength. Frozen Waterfall Bottom A frozen waterfall hinders Graham's progress as in warmer seasons it has washed away part of the path on which he is traveling. Graham begins to shiver violently at the extreme cold of these upper reaches and his hands and face begin to numb. He can barely muster the strength to go on. Graham notices his stomach beginning to rumble with hunger from the exertion of the mountain climb. Looking upward Graham can see a snowy ledge above the icy cliff next to him. The remains of an old tree poke out of the mountainside near an upper ledge. The ice rock is too stiff for Graham to climb without help. Graham notices a rock overhang near an upper ledge. The rocky overhang catches Graham's interest. The rope dangles precariously from a protruding tree branch. Graham's rope hangs dangerously from a rocky overhang. Frozen Waterfall Top A lovely, but infuriating, frozen waterfall seems determined to hamper Graham's progress through the great mountain range. Graham's rope hangs dangerously from a rocky overhang. Graham can see tempting rock outcroppings in the midst of the cascading waterfall. Sled Path A narrow path slopes downward along the top of a snowy and icy mountain ridge. Graham's sled lies in several broken pieces on snowy path. Outside Ice Castle A gleaming ice castle perches atop an icy pinnacle as sheer cliffs plummet down all sides. It is not a pretty sight. Outside Crystal Cave The large grey wolf stubbornly blocks Graham's passage back to the Ice Queen's palace, or any other place for that matter, except to the distant cave... where the dreaded yeti can be found. The narrow ledge ends at a vertical cliff over which the yeti fell. A snowy path runs along the front of the crystal cavern. Twisty Path/Beach Firmly, Graham pushes the pliable beeswax into the small hole in the old boat's bottom and hopes it will do the trick. Look out, Graham... Hermit's House The ocean's cold water seems to lap hungrily toward the small 'ship-house' built against the steep cliffs of the narrow beach. An old ship's bell captures Graham's attention. Graham pushes forcefully on the door, but finds it bolted from the inside. He can, however, hear activity within. Oh, no! The water is too cold for swimming! The small sailboat waits patiently on the beach. Looking toward the east, Graham can see the cold blue-green water of the ocean spreads as far as the eye can see to the distant horizon. Harpy Island From the nearby beach a sandy path continues on up to a high point of the craggy island. Graham can see the sandy path wending its way upward through a second rocky arch. A small bay laps gently upon a coarse sand beach of the rocky island. Through a natural rock arch, Graham can see a sandy path leading up toward the island's interior. Fairly calm, but cold waters surround the island because of a protective reef. The small beach, however, is nothing but rocks and coarse, almost gravelly, sand. A dead fish lies on the rocky beach at the end of the stairs. Mordack's Cellar A bag of dried peas in the corner of the shelves catches Graham's interest. Graham adds the bag of dried peas to his other items. There is nothing more of interest on the shelves. Mordack's Kitchen A fire burns in the fireplace while something in the iron pot boils above it. Princess Cassima (whom Graham now knows to have been stolen by Mordack from the Land of the Green Isles), looks pleased to see him. She smiles in friendship. Mordack's Dining Hall Four curious statues representing strange 'birdmen' line two walls of the dining hall. Mordack's Dungeon There! Got it! The fishhook did the trick of removing the piece of cheese from the mousehole. Mordack's Bedroom Graham sucks in his breath as he surveys the bizarre furnishings and horrible figures in Mordack's bedroom. Mordack's Library A large book lying upon a corner desk attract's graham's curiosity. Graham quietly takes Mordack's wand that glows brightly with restrained power. Mordack's wand barely glows; perhaps its power has weakened while Crispin's old wand now appears completely energized. Inventory/Items SCORE 000 of 260 KQ V. OK Please select something. The old wand doesn't seem to have any vitality left in it. It appears to be an average stick of wood. Whew! This smelly old fish is disgusting! It is a common silver coin. Honey drips at the edges of the honeycomb chunk. The worn old shoe is cracked and dry from the desert sun. This appears to be a common shepherd's staff, but looks can deceiving. This is but a common brass bottle. It is a shiny gold coin. This is a large golden needle. Mmmmmm. The custard pie looks delicious! The amulet glows with a power of its own. It is a tiny brass key. This appears to be a small, ordinary spinning wheel. The small heart is made of pure gold. The trio of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The pair of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The sparkling emerald dazzles the eyes. Graham carries a softened lump of beeswax. This is the finest pair of shoes Graham has ever seen, although a bit small for his feet. It is an ordinary tambourine. It is a small harp of beautifully carved mahogany. The craftsmanship of the marionette is superb. A cobbler would normally use this small hammer to make shoes. This fine cloak is thick and warm. A good strong rope is a handy item to have! This is a small, well-crafted sled. This is a large, mouthwatering leg of lamb. This is a left-over, half leg of lamb. This is a small metal hairpin. The old wand now glows with the energy of its new power. Deaths This ain't no swimming' hole, Graham! Graham realizes the Witch was right! He will NEVER leave this forest! Gotta watch those drop-offs, Graham! Watch for those critters, Graham. Don't worry, Graham. The innkeeper will soon put you out of your misery. Shouldn't feed the bears, Graham! Too late! Graham collapses in the hot desert sun. If only he could have found an oasis! That wasn't a very smart move! Cheer up, Graham. At least you can practice your game of tiddlywinks! That old witch caught Graham 'toadily' off guard. Ribbit! Shouldn't keep things bottled up inside, Graham! That last step was a doozy... How does it feel to be a 'POP'... sicle, Graham? The branch was not the best choice... Whoops!, that was a fatal step. The EYES have it. That was a nasty sea creature. Hate to harp on the subject, but... Graham's finished! Watch out for bad guys, Graham! Cassima "Wherever did you find my gold locket? I thought it was gone for good. I lost it on the island just after I was brought here by Mordack." "My name is Princess Cassima from the Land of the Green Isles. My father, the king, employs a horrible vizier who befriended Mordack. When Mordack saw me, he immediately wished to marry me and bring me here." "Naturally I refused and my father agreed with me. But our refusal angered him so much that he stole me here anyway, and put me to work as a scullery girl. He says he will never let me go...that a scullery girl I will remain until I agree to marry him. But the thought revolts me! What am I to do?!" Yes. Like Dink...and Sam. I don't know if you ever saw Sam or not. Anyway, I found this loose stone once, and it led here... to this cell. Now come on! You'd better get out of here!" "Gone? Are you sure? Maybe he's only trying to trick you!" Baker (Laughing) Everybody has that problem! But what a problem to have! Yes. They are made from a recipe handed down from our dear mama... and her mama before her. Well, take your time. There's no hurry. Shoesmaker's Wife Take a look around if you want, but we don't have any shoes to sell you right now. We sold our last finished pair yesterday. Our business ain't doin' so good anymore and we're gettin' too old to keep tryin'. There ain't nothin' you can do short o' buyin' us out. But, like I said, if you want to look around feel free. That's right. No shoes at all. We're makin' a pair right now, but it'll take awhile... we're not as fast as we used to be. Sorry, son. We're doin' the best we can. It's you again, is it? We still don't have any shoes for sale. You're a godsend, young man! How can we ever repay you? Take care, young man. We'll never forget this. Shoemaker These are the finest pair of shoes I've ever seen. The leather is soft and pliable, yet sturdy. The craftsmanship of the shoes is superb. And, Mama, look at the solid gold buckle! Why, I could retire with the sale of these shoes! Well, it ain't much, but it's all I've got to give. Here, take my cobbler's hammer. That's right, son. We'll finally be able to retire in comfort. You'll be in our hearts from now on. Perhaps you can find a use for it. Since I'll be retirin' I won't need it anymore... Thanks to you. Man fixing Wagon Not well, I'm afraid. This old wagon's always giving me trouble. Thank you kindly, but I think I can handle it. Thanks. With this wagon, I'm gonna need it. Wolf "I see that the yeti is gone. Queen Icebella will be pleased. Come... follow me." Follow the path to the east. That's the way over the mountains. Yeti Aha... Ooho... Uuuuh... Icebella "...have so thoughtlessly invaded my territory without my permission or knowledge, I have decided you shall both be locked in a cave! Take him away, my pets!" Yes. I keep my promises. I want to thank you for ridding my mountain domain of the horrible yeti. Please rise, King Graham. Yes, I know who you are and I have been informed of your quest. I do wish you luck against the wizard Mordack." Eagle "Thank you. I need food... Cough... Cough... Gnome Why, this spinning wheel can spin straw into GOLD, that's what! 'Cept... you gotta know how to use it. I doubt even the witch could figger that out. Thankee for bringin' it back to me." Elf "Move over, Rocky! You are in our way!" "This way! Follow me! Tailor May I help you, sir? A gold coin! You MUST be joking! That beautiful cloak is worth MUCH more than that! A silver coin! You MUST be joking! That beautiful cloak is worth MUCH more than that! My golden needle! Wherever did you find it? By the inn? Oh, yes. I remember visiting there not long ago. Vulgar man, that innkeeper! He has no scruples at all. The cloak? Well, why not. It's yours... for the price of a golden needle! I'm sure it will. Good luck... au revoir. Toymaker Come on in! Look around! Let me know if you're interested in anything. Thank you, son. I've worked very hard at it over the years. But you know, you need to really love it... and I do. Yes, most of them. But not all. Some my son made, some I bought, some I traded for. Thank you, thank you. Well, let me know if I can help you. Where did you get this wonderful marionette? The craftsmanship is excellent! I must have it! Can I buy it from you? Why, of course! But I must tell you... I think I'm getting the better deal. I can always make another sled, but finding another marionette of this quality... I don't know. Yes, yes! Take it. It's yours. Well, you enjoy it. And thank YOU for the marionette. Madame Mushka "So? you are here to see Madame Mushka, no? Vell, come closer. Seet down." Zat eez all. But I see zat your mission eez very dangerous indeed. I veel give you somezink to help you. Here.. .take zis. Eet eez a magic amulet. Eet veel protect you against any bad magic." Mordack Take a good look at what you did to my brother, Alexander. Because of you he's doomed to spend the rest of his days as a cat and there's nothing I can do about it. But YOU can do something about it. Since you're the one that did this to him you're the only one who can turn him back again... back to the wizard Manannan. Alexander I don't know how, Mordack! I'm not a wizard. I just happened to stumble across some magic spells and accidentally turned him into a cat. I didn't mean it! Please believe me, Mordack. I don't know HOW to turn him back into a wizard!" Graham Oh!... My castle… What?! You did?! Well, then… what happened?! Don’t stop now! Go on! Why? Why would this wizard… Mordack… want my castle? What could he have against me and my family? I don’t know. This doesn’t sound as if it would work. What is that? What is that stuff? Okay… here I come! Crispin, why would Mordack want to take my family or castle? What did WE ever do to him? What is that? Thank you, sir. I appreciate all you’ve done for me. Please don’t call me Your Majesty, Cedric. It’s much too formal. I’d like it if you’d just call me Graham. You were right, Cedric. That desert IS a place to avoid! But, I made it. I'm fine. "Drat!... My sled is broken." Here you are!... if this would help you. "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you starve! What kind of person would I be?" "Yes, Your Majesty. The yeti is gone. He will no longer be a scourge upon your realm. Are my friend and I free to go now?" Thank you for your help. I said, do you know how to get to the wizard Mordack's island? It might help you to hear what I'm saying. Aye, aye, sir. I'm not going to hurt you. I only need some help. Don't worry. I'm here to save my family from the wizard. He's got them here imprisoned inside a glass bottle. I won't forget you if I manage to rescue them. Oh...Princess Cassima! Well, I did it. Mordack is gone. "He's gone, all right. He turned himself into a fire and I put him out with rainwater. He'll never bother anyone else EVER again! But now I have a bigger problem; I don't know what to do about my family or my castle. I don't know how to turn them back to normal!" Oh... Princess Cassima! How could I forget you! "Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Queen Valanice; my daughter, Princess Rosella; and my son, Prince Alexander... who started this whole mess!" "All of you, this is Princess Cassima from the Land of the Green Isles. Without her, none of us would be standing here now. She bravely saved my life! Over there! Mordack turned him to stone! Is there ANYTHING you can do about it?" Hermit "Oh, I'm right sorry to hear about that. He's a nasty one, that Mordack. I wouldn't wanna tangle with him. I'd try to talk you outta goin' there 'cept I can see that you cain't leave your poor defenseless family unaided. I can enlist someone who can lead you straight to his island. Follow me outside." Pearl! Harpy We found him on the beach. Yummm! Isn't he luscious? What do you think, Cruleena? What is he doing? What is that thing? I don't know but I want it. Hey, that's not fair! Cedric I can tell you what happened. I know what happened to your castle. I saw it all. Yes, I did. It was the powerful and evil wizard Mordack who did it. I just happened to be visiting with an old friend when I saw him materialize out of thin air. Thank goodness he didn’t notice ME! He caused a dark cloud to descend from the sky and to envelop the entire castle. And then he commanded the cloud to rise again and as it did it took the castle with him. Oh, it was a sight to see, alright! That I don’t know. I only know that it was Mordack who took your castle… and your family. Perhaps I can help you. My employer also happens to be a wizard, which is why I recognized Mordack. Unlike Mordack, though, my employer is a very good wizard. His name is Crispinophur… but we call him Crispin for short. The only problem is, you see… Ahem! The only problem is that Crispin is getting on in years and tends to be a bit forgetful. Oh, sure it would! Crispin is a very qualified wizard… one of the best. He just gets a little forgetful now and again, that’s all. Now where is it? I know I brought it with me. Aha! Here it is! Well? It is my opinion that you don’t stand a chance against the likes of Mordack. Excuse me for sayng, Your Majesty… but you don’t have a choice. You MUST come with me. I’m sure Crispin can help you! Oh, just some old, left-over fairy dust I’ve been carrying around. It’ll help you to fly. You can follow me to the land of Serenia, where Crispin and I live. It’s MUCH too far to walk, you know. I think the fairy dust is still good. Come on! Up here! Follow meeeeee…! There it is! Down here! Come on! Aye, aye, Crispin. I thought perhaps you could help His Majesty, Crispin. That’s why I brought him here. A LITTLE rusty! Yes, sir, Crispin… sir. M-m-me? Look at this sign, Graham. You'd better heed it. There's an old WITCH in that forest. See how the path goes to the east up into the mountains? That's the route to Mordack's castle. If you follow the path to the south over the next rise you'll come to the town. I suggest we visit the town first. How about it, Your Majesty? I’d be delighted to… Graham. Anyway… what was I talking about… Oh, yes! The town! You might be able to find some supplies there. It’s just over a little hill to the south; not too far. You made it! I was really worried about you! Watch out for those ants, Graham. Oh, I'm glad to see you again! I was beginning to worry! "Watch out! There's a hole in the boat!" Look Graham! Perhaps we should explore it. Mooaaann! Graham! Great news! I've heard from Crispin...! Crispin Cedric! Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you! A bit clumsy, are you? Well, come on in the house and dry off. No sense sitting around like a wet dog. Cedric, go on in the house and pour each of us a nice hot cup of tea. I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that. Mordack is a very unpredictable wizard. I’ve NEVER understood that evil mind of his. .. The Society of Wizards has always taken a dim view of Mordack and his abuse of his power. Why, he’s even been put on suspension a few times. It never seems to do any good, though. Well, let me see now… I used to be a very powerful wizard at one time, you know… but I’ve gotten a little rusty lately. That’s quite enough from you, Cedric! I don’t know what I have that would be of much use to you. Most of my wizard stuff is pretty old and worn out. But, let’s see what I can find. No, that won’t do. That’s all used up. Aha!, Hmmmm. It might work. Come here, my son. Eat it up. That’s an old piece of magical white snake I had left over from last year. With it, you’ll be able to communicate with the natural and animal world. You could find that quite helpful. Here’s my old wand. I don’t even know if it works anymore. Most of its power may be gone. You should know that wands are like pets. They’ve got to get to know you before they’ll work for you. Just treat it with care and respect and hopefully it will do something for you. You’d better get going, my boy. No telling WHAT that confounded Mordack could be up to. You go with him, Cedric. Show him the way. Yes, you! Don’t be such a coward. Now, go on! You’d better get started! And don’t be wasting your time coming in here, I’m not going to be here for a little while. There’s an emergency I have to attend to in a neighboring land. I’ll try to keep an eye out for you… but… this is something you and Cedric are going to have to do yourselves. I wish you the best, King Graham. Irate Customer *I don’t like THIS at all! *You expect me to wear THIS! *Why, these trousers don’t even fit! *This shirt’s too tight in the shoulders! *This isn’t my style at all! *Take these back. I don’t like any of them. *The sleeves aren’t long enough! *This material’s too thin. I like something thicker. *How am I supposed to get my boots on over these trousers? *This tie isn’t the right color. *Here, take this. Let me try on another one. Bandit Leader/Bandits An intruder! Who are you?! A spy! Aha! An intruder! Open sesame! Willow Tree/Alicia Yes? Why, of COURSE I can! What did you expect? Everything's wrong! Can't you tell? I'm not really a tree... I'm really a princess. (Sigh. ) You see. My fiance and I were walking through these woods when a nasty old witch came along and was instantly charmed by my handsome prince. When he naturally refused her advances, she jealously banished him to a far away land and turned me into a tree. Then she stole my heart! Yes. She turned my heart to gold and took it away with her. The only way I can become human again is to have my heart put back... in this hole here. Now all I have to cheer me up is my harp. It's quite magical, you know. It plays the sweetest music you've ever heard. Now please! Leave me alone in my sorrow. Leave my harp alone! It's mine! My heart! You found it! Look at me! I'm a princess again! Herbert!! Oh, darling. Just take me home. I'll tell you on the way. Herbert Why, yes... as a matter of fact, there is. I've been searching everywhere for my fiancee. She's beautiful princess with long golden tresses, fetching blue eyes, and smooth creaming skin. Have you seen her anywhere about? That's what I figured. No one has seen her. I think that old witch who lives in the Dark Forest had something to do with her disappearance. I would appreciate that. Well, I guess I'd better get back to looking for her. I'm not ever goin gto find her just sitting around here. Thanks for your concern. Antony Allow me to introduce myself. I'm King Antony the Great. May I ask, who are you? That is a very perilous undertaking. I wish you would reconsider. But if you shall not, in return for rescuing our home from that flea-bitten cur I wish to offer you our help if perchance you may ever need it. I'm glad to see there was a way that we could be of help to you. Look here... we found a golden needle in the haystack. I'd like to present it to you. Perhaps you can find a use for it. Good luck in your travels King Graham. And be careful. Alicia!! Where have you been all this time, my love? Beetrice I am Queen Beetrice, kind sir. I wish to thank you ever so much for saving our hive from the claws of that horrible bear. In return, I offer you a luscious honeycomb from our hive. Please feel free to retrieve one. I promise my bees won't harm you. It may come in handy in your travels. Rat Oh, thank you, thank you, good sir! You saved my life! My children and I will never forget your kindness. Maybe someday I will be able to return the favor. Oh! I hear my children calling! Good-bye... until we meet again. I told you I'd repay your kindness when you saved me from that horrible cat. Good luck, friend. Credits King's Quest V Copyright 1991 Sierra On-Line, Inc., Coarsegold, California. All rights reserved. Original charactesr are copyrighted characters of Sierra On-Line. The trademark "King's Quest" is owned by Sierra On-Line. Unauthorized use is prohibited. Konami Is a registered trademark of Konami Co., Ltd. 1991 Konami, Inc. Licensed by Nintendo of America Inc. Konami Presents Sierra Design King's Quest V ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GO YONDER Have you previously played King's Quest V? No Yes Designed by Roberta Williams. Associate Producer: Mark Flitman Lead Programmer: Jozsef Szentesi Artists: Rudolf Komjadi, Borbala Kovats, Nandor Orban, Barbara Paris, Raden Pribadi Hannawati, Ildiko Somos, Keka Vereb. Programmed by Pai Baji, Zoltan Bartos, Istvan Fey, Andras Foldes, Peter Gosztola, Phan Cuong. Category:KQ5NES Category:Transcripts